El ABC de Elle
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Elle de la A a la Z.


Un fic simple pero complicado a la vez. 27 palabras que describen a Elle Lawliet, cada una a su manera, una con cada letra. Espero que les guste pues me ha dado un buen dolor de cabeza escribirlo ñ_ñ  
**DISCLAIMER:** Death Note no me pertenece, tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**El ABC de Elle**

**A) Amistoso: **Aunque estuviera la posibilidad de que el idiota de Light sea Kira, cosa que es absolutamente cierta, nuestro amigo no dudó en hacerse amigo de él, dándole su oportunidad. A pesar de todo lo que pasa entre ambos y el deseo de Kira por matar a Elle, estos dos chicos terminan siendo mejores amigos.

**B) ¡BANG! :** La primera lección que les da Ryuzaki a los policías que trabajarían con él es a ser cautelosos consigo mismos. Lo hace de una manera chistosa simulando dispararles con una pistola imaginaria, imitando el sonido de ésta, para luego agregar: "si yo fuera Kira, ustedes ya estarían muertos".

**C) Cosme Misa: **Yo sé que si niegan haberse reído en el momento en que Ryuzaki intenta imitar el comercial de Misa, son unos mentirosos, porque es uno de los momentos más graciosos de la serie XD.

**D) Dulces:** Todos sabemos acerca de la manía que Elle tiene con los dulces, es una súper obsesión que tiene. Incluso podría estar orinando tranquilamente mientras come un rico pastel de frambuesas.

**E) Eru: **Nombre de Elle en la versión original japonesa.

**F) Frutilla: **Elle siempre negociaba todo a cambio de las frutillas de sus tortas. Siempre que quería algo lo arreglaba diciendo "hazlo y yo te daré la frutilla de mi torta" o algo por el estilo. Siempre se lo ve comiéndolas en muchos de sus dulces.

**G) Glucosa:** Elle consume una dieta basada en glucosa, consumiendo tan solo alimentos dulces y cafeína. Esta dieta es estrictamente necesaria para poder mantener un cerebro de semejante magnitud en funcionamiento. Es por ello que a pesar de lo mucho que come, nuestro morochito no engorda, sino que toda esa energía va hacia el cerebro, donde es quemada fácilmente.

**H) Huérfano: **Elle fue un huérfano criado en el hogar para genios del cual es dueño su mayordomo y tutor, Watari.

**I) Insomnio: **Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé… ¡ese tipo no duerme! Es como una especie de máquina dispuesta para que jamás duerma. Ustedes mismos comprobaron las súper ojeras que tiene el pobre. ¡Definitivamente alguien tiene que pagarle unas vacaciones!

**J) Justicia: **Es un serio creyente de ésta, considera a cualquier vida como sagrada, incluso la de los criminales. Aún así no duda en juzgar la clase de vida que ha llevado la persona, por ello cree que Kira es de lo peor, creyéndose como un tipo de Dios que puede acabar con la vida de las personas a su antojo.

**K) Kira: **El caso de Elle consta de atrapar al malvado Kira, un verdadero dolor de cabeza a la hora de jugar a los detectives. Al final de todo, en sus últimos segundos de vida, el morocho finalmente logra descubrir que sus sospechas son ciertas y que su mejor amigo es Kira.

**L) L: **La abreviatura que usa Elle como representación de su nombre cuando aparece en público. Está escrita con una caligrafía que luego utilizará su adversario en su propio nombre y más tarde Near y Mello.

**M) Mello: **Posible sucesor del morocho, aunque como todos sabemos, a pesar de que realmente se forjó el culo intentando ser mejor que Near, no lo logró y tuvo que aceptar que el otro fuese es sucesor de Elle.

**N) Near:** Pendejo autista sucesor de Elle, no hay mucho que decir acerca de él, solo que es muy inteligente, calmado y… autista XD.

**O) Ojeras: **Cualquier persona que mira a Elle siente a las ojeras que posee como uno de sus rasgos característicos, cosa que remarca aún más su apariencia desgastada.

**P) Peligro:** A pesar de saber lo arriesgado que es el juego, se manda igual, no duda de sus capacidades siendo el mejor detective del mundo, pero sabe que hay una mínima posibilidad de que Kira lo atrape. Aún así se sacrifica.

**Q) Querible: **Bueno, sí, lo acepto, es opinión propia, pero seamos sinceros… ¿quién no adora a Elle? XDXD

**R) Ryuzaki: **Es el sobrenombre que utiliza Elle a lo largo de la serie para que Kira no descubra su verdadero nombre, pues jamás les dice a los policías como se llama realmente. Es muy cuidadoso en ese sentido.

**S) Servicial:** Esa escena… esa escena en donde Elle le limpia los pies al tarado de Light. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todos T_T

**T) Tímido: **Elle no habla mucho y a veces se muestra tímido con los demás, temiendo estar actuando de forma demasiado extraña.

**U) Ufanía: **Elle nunca está feliz hasta no estar completamente satisfecho consigo mismo, pero cuando lo hace, se comporta como si fuera un niño.

**V) Victoria: **Si hay algo que Elle odia, definitivamente es perder. No le da ni una cabida a Kira a ganarle ni derrotarlo, siempre busca salir victorioso en todos los asaltos que se presentan.

**W) Wammy's House: **Ahap, el infaltable orfanato donde millones de chicos se esfuerzan para lograr convertirse en el sucesor del prestigioso Elle Lawliet.

**X) Xenagia: **De acuerdo, una Xenagia es un mando de un cuerpo de tropas extranjeras o auxiliares entre los antiguos griegos, pero olvidemos esa parte pues aquí no hay cabida para griegos. Elle tiene todo un batallón de personal esparcido por el mundo que no dudará en ayudarlo, después de todo, es el mejor detective del mundo, ¿o no?

**Y) Yace: **Elle yace ahora en paz consigo mismo, puede que no haya terminado su misión final pero logró descubrir al culpable. Ahora descansa y vela por nosotros.

**Z) Zascandilear: **Elle siempre, SIEMPRE, quiere saber lo que ocurre a su alrededor. ¿Quieren pruebas de ello? ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría tres televisores uno al lado del otro para ver distintos canales a la vez? Osea… XDD

* * *

Uff, larguísimo, de verdad me ha costado mucho terminar este fic, escrito en una mañana en la que estoy más dormida que noseque pues he estado sin dormir en toda la noche. En fin, espero que a pesar de todo les guste. Es cortito pero te ayuda a conocer mejor a Elle n.n Nos vemos en otro fanfic.

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
